Various conventional microscopes are known to include an eyepiece and a mirror system comprising a plurality of mirrors, whereby an object image is received from an objective or zoom portion of the microscope and successively reflected by the mirrors along an optical path to the eyepiece, from which the object image may be viewed by an operator. Where the microscope is a stereomicroscope, two such mirror systems may be used to reflect object images to a pair of focusable eyepieces.
In typical prior art constructions, optical alignment of the zoom portion, mirror system, and eyepiece along a common optical path has required precise adjustment of some or all of the mirrors relative to the zoom portion and eyepiece during assembly of the microscope. It is known to provide individual mirror mounts having adjustment screws therein for selectively positioning each individual mirror for purposes of alignment. It is also known to provide a one-piece fixture for locating and fixing the mirrors relative to each other, whereby the fixture is precisely positioned relative to the zoom portion and eyepiece to achieve alignment.